dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Quest Wiki:Requests for User Rights
This is the page where users can request Bureaucrat, Administrator Chat Moderator and Rollback rights and vote on other users who are requesting rights. Please read the following regulations and instructions completely before voting or placing a request. In the event that an Bureaucrat, Administrator Chat Moderator or Rollback is being unruly or breaking the rules, a request for their demotion may be placed below in the Requests for demotion header. The same voting rules apply for this as well. The vote totals required for their demotion remain the same as those for promotions as well. When you add a comment or a vote, please do not use word bubbles, as the numbering will get messed up. If word bubbles are used, it will have the template coding removed to regular coding and the unsigned template will be used in place of a signature. Rules and Regulations Upon your request, it will be discussed among community members for a period of two weeks. After the time has expired, the user's request will be reviewed and a discussion may be held between all active administrators. If the request is denied, you are prohibited from requesting adminship or rollback rights for thirty days. And remember, when voting or requesting rights, your signature must have a link to your userpage and talkpage. Requirements for Requesting Rights # You should not have a ban history. # You should not be less than a month old. # You must edit mainspace regularly. # You may self-nominate, but do so with discretion. # You must add an explanation of why you deserve administrative or rollback rights. Requirements for Voting # You must be over two weeks old on the wiki. # You must provide a reason for your vote. # Your vote must not be biased. # You must have over 100 mainspace edits. Requirements for Rollback # You must be at least three month old on the wiki. # You must have at least 400 mainspace edits. # You must not have a ban history. # You must gain +2 votes in your favour by the end of the request. Requirements for Administrator # You must be at least six months old on the wiki. # You must have rollback rights before requesting administrator rights. # You must have at least 500 mainspace edits. # You must not have a ban history. # You must gain +4 votes in your favour by the end of the request. Requirements for Bureaucrat # You must be at least twelve months old on the wiki. # You must have rollback rights before requesting administrator rights. # You must have at least 1000 mainspace edits. # You must not have a ban history. # You must gain +8 votes in your favour by the end of the request. Voting When voting, remember: * Supports count as +1 * Neutrals count as 0 * Opposes count as -1 Requests for Promotion Requests for Demotion Layout Username (rank) Support Neutral Oppose Comments Category:Dragon Quest Wiki